


Dying to Stay

by SnowWhiteandTheDoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor/pseuds/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is dying from his failing grace. Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story I had in my head. Enjoy!

Castiel lay in bed, his body caked in sweat and shivering from cold. His skin was pale, his dark hair tousled. The angel’s once vibrant blue eyes were dim and full of pain. Beside him was a clock to tell the time. He didn't pay any attention to it. In fact he didn't pay attention to anything in particular. The terrible ache in his body from his failing grace made it hard to concentrate. Alls that went through Castiel’s mind was that he was dying.

Nobody knew of course this was happening. He hadn't told anyone that was why he was ‘sick’. Sam and Dean didn't even know. They were puzzled over the fact that a immortal angel was experiencing something akin to the human flu. It was beyond them, never had seeing anything like it. They were in the bunker’s library doing research on it as he lay in a vacant room nearby. Castiel knew Dean and Sam were never going to find the answer. It was angel lore that was protected fiercely. And neither was Castiel going to explain it to them. He had made yet another grievous error when just trying to do something good. Dying was the penance he was going to pay this time. He wouldn't be going to purgatory. No, Castiel the once proud angel of heaven was going to fade slowly from existence. 

Suddenly he shivered and pulled the blankets closer to him. He wanted to stop his thoughts. Thinking was making his body ache. A small knock thudded against the door. The noise reverberated against his skull. Castiel moaned. 

“Cas, its me Dean. You alright? Can I come in?.”

Before Castiel could say anything in response, his human walked in. Dean, the man he had raised from perdition all those years ago stood tall in a black t-shirt and faded jeans. Worried and concerned green eyes gazed at him. Castiel felt his dying heart jump against his chest. The connection between them was still intact. Before he had lost his grace that feeling had been hard to ignore, it was so strong. Now, the feeling was slowly dwindling. Castiel found it extremely depressing. He knew Dean could feel something was off. Despite that, suddenly Castiel felt vague amusement pass through him.

“Do I look that bad..?” Castiel croaked. His throat felt thick. With all his strength Castiel pushed himself into a semi sitting position. The room spun for some moments and the angel thought he might puke. 

“I've seen you worse…” Dean trailed off. He really wasn't much for words.

Cas snorted. he could tell Dean was more worried about him then he was letting on. “ Yeah I would say its hell but I've only been there for a couple minutes. I can't give you more of an accurate description than that.”

Dean nodded, suddenly he walked over to the bed and sat down near Castiel. The hunter’s wiry frame pushed the mattress down with his weight. He reached out and with a gentle hand felt Cas’s forehead. Castiel shivered at the touch. It was cold yet warm.

“ Jesus Cas, you’re burnin up.” Dean mumbled quietly. His voice was thick with worry. Castiel looked up into his green eyes. 

“I am fine.” He said in denial. Castiel didn't want to upset his hunter. 

“Dont you lie to me. This isn't fine... Cas, you're a goddamn angel who is built to withstand a nuclear fallout. Having a cold is a bullshit story.” Dean suddenly huffed. 

Castiel could see his condition was having a emotional effect on the hunter. But there was nothing Dean could really do about it. The angel also didn't want to tell him the truth. It was embarrassing and painful. He still felt Metatron’s betrayal.

“Cas, what is it? What aren't you telling us?” Dean whispered, pulling Castiel out of his thoughts. Sometimes the angel wondered if Dean could read his mind. It was scary how close Castiel felt with Dean, like they shared the same mind.

Castiel shook his head slowly. Pain wracked his brain as he did so. “Its nothing. I’ll be fine.” Cas founding himself lying once more.

Dean sighed. “Right, ok.” He said as he got up from the bed. The hunter was going to leave. Castiel felt his heart twist in pain that had nothing to do with his failing grace. He didn't want Dean to go. Quickly with all his might he grabbed Dean’s wrist. Castiel saw Dean’s green eyes flick to his hand then he met the angel’s blue eyes. Something passed between them. 

“Stay. Please.” Cas mumbled. It was hard to not lay back down on the bed. His body shook from the effort of moving and Cas felt cold. He shivered.

Something in Dean’s expression broke. In one fluid motion he was lying on the bed and had Cas against him. The fallen angel laid his head against the hunter’s chest, inhaling his scent. Castiel felt himself sigh.

Dean’s arms were strong and they felt good against his dying body. Castiel heard Dean’s voice rumble in his chest. 

“Cas, try to get some rest..OK?” He said.

Castiel tried to chuckle but ended up coughing instead. One of Dean’s hands came to rub his back gently. Sighing once more, Cas closed his blue eyes.

“I love you Cas…” Dean whispered suddenly.

Castiel opened his eyes to gaze up at Dean for a moment. The hunter’s gaze was on his face. Slowly he reached up and gave Dean a chaste kiss on his lips. He was too weak to do more. As he pulled back, he felt himself say, “I love you too.”

He then dropped his head to Dean’s chest and did what the hunter had tried to do. Castiel knew no rest was going to help him get better. But he knew that he wasn't going to give up and die. He would find someway to fight off death. If only his reason for staying in existence was for the man that was now holding him tight.


End file.
